1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible recreational chair which may be easily assembled for a seated chair position or may be readily disassembly or folded into a collapsed compact position for easy handling and storage purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes folding and collapsible chair structures of a number of different constructions and configurations. U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,882 to Harrington relates to a collapsible chair having arms and relatively short leg supports. U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,950 to Mann relates to a foldable chair including arms and a complex linkage systems interconnecting the legs. Generally, a collapsible/foldable chair in a recreational environment such as a beach, needs only seat and leg members, and arm members are not necessary. The addition of arm members merely adds to the complexity and weight of the collapsible/foldable chair.
A number of other inventions pertaining to collapsible/foldable chairs have been proposed by the prior art. Patents illustrating these types of inventions include: U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,503; U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,250; French Patent No. 63,123; and Netherlands Patent No. 79,735.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.